Easter Bunny
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Oía los pequeños pasitos recorriendo la casa, deteniéndose finalmente en su puerta. /—¡Mami, Mami, Papi, Papi! —la pequeña Nashi se lanzó alegre sobre sus padres— ¡Hay huevitos de chocolate!


_**H**allo~._

_**E**aster Bunny! Conejito de pascua xd Sí, esto es de esa fecha. No lo había subido porque... me daba flojera xD_

_**P**ero bueeeno, aunque ya no sea fecha de huevitos de chocolate y todo eso, espero que les guste._

_**S**in más, los dejo con la historia._

* * *

**Easter Bunny.**

Lucy se revolvió en su cama al sentir un peso en su cintura.

Giró adormilada, buscando el origen de dicho peso, y se encontró con una mano afirmándola dulcemente de la cintura. Hizo un recorrido con la mano buscando al dueño, su vista subió por su brazo, el cual obviamente, estaba unido a un cuerpo. Sumamente guapo, cabe destacar.

Sonrió y se abrazó al cuerpo, murando adormilada.

—Mmm... Natsu... —rodeó su pecho con los brazos, su olor masculino la embriagó mientras enterraba el rostro en la bufanda blanca.

—¿Hmm? —el susodicho la estrechó contra sí. Abrió un ojo curioso y miró somnoliento a su chica.

—¿Qué hora es?

Natsu se revolvió incómodo en la cama de dos plazas y gruñó molesto por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas, vio la hora que marcaba el reloj; 10:00 am.

—Temprano —murmuró para luego darse la vuelta, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, aprisionando aún a Lucy de manera posesiva por la cintura.

—Naaaatsu... —rezongó la chica, aún cuando era sábado no podían pasarse de la hora durmiendo.

Pero se lo merecían, _no habían dormido nada la noche pasada._

El chico le respondió con un tierno puchero en sus labios, rogándole por unos minutos más de sueño, el corazón de la chica se derritió.

—Solo por hoy... —salió de sus labios como un suspiro. Estaba demasiado cansada como para querer (o poder), levantarse.

.

.

.

Cuando Lucy abrió un ojo, aún se escuchaba a Natsu roncar levemente.

Pero ese no era el único sonido. Lucy se concentró en escuchar en atención; también se oían unos pequeños pasitos revoloteando por la casa de un lado a otro.

Los pequeños golpeteos en el suelo se desplazaron por el pasillo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta semicerrada del cuarto de Natsu y Lucy, dudaron un poco y luego la abrieron silenciosa.

Los piecesitos dejaron de saltar inquietos, trataban de calmarse. Mientras hacían su mejor intento por ser sigilosos.

Lucy sintió como la pequeña criaturita rodeaba la cama, mirando a Natsu. La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, aparentando estar dormida, sintió la inocentemente mirada de alguien posarse sobre ella. Lucy ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Con un poco de dificultad se subió a la cama.

—¡Mami, papi! —la niña se lanzó sobre ambos, Natsu dejó de roncar de inmediato mientras pasaba a refregarse los ojos, luego miró a la pequeña aún un tanto somnoliento.

—¿Qué pasó, chiquita?

La niña, de cabello rosado recogido en dos moños y de unos grandes ojos color chocolate, se lanzó encima de Natsu animada.

—¡Hay huevitos de chocolate!

La pequeña hija de la joven pareja se levantó con dificultad en la cama, soltó una infantil risita y empezó a brincar.

—Eh, cuidado Nashi, que puedes pisar a mamá —Natsu tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le hizo cosquillas con cariño—. Y a mamá le va a doler.

La pequeña, después de reír se llevó un dedito a la boca apenada, luego recordó porqué había ido hasta el dormitorio de sus padres, se revolvió inquieta entre los brazos de su papá.

—¡Mami! —gateó por la cama hasta llegar al regazo de Lucy—. ¡Hay huevitos de chocolate en casa!

—¿Sí? —la rubia acarició el cabello de su hija—. ¿Y porqué no los buscas? ¡El conejito los ha dejado sólo para ti!

La pequeña tuvo un exceso de felicidad, que manifestó con un agudo chillido.

—¡Aye! —mencionó el pequeño gato azul que había entrado volando a la estancia—. ¡Quien colecta más huevitos gana!

Cuando la posibilidad de ganar algo apareció, la pequeña chica se levantó de golpe y corrió en búsqueda de los huevos de chocolate, siendo seguida por Happy.

—Tan linda... —murmuró Lucy enternecida.

—Como tú —los brazos de Natsu la rodearon mientras besaba su mejilla.

Ambos se levantaron para ir a ver la competencia de su pequeña hija, que buscaba huevitos como si se tratara de un gran tesoro. Natsu y Lucy habían formado una hermosa familia.

—¡Mami! —Nashi se acercó y tiró del pijama de su mamá para llamar su atención—. ¿Luego podremos ir a Fairy Tail? Quiero jugar con Uuuuul... —la chica alargó las palabras al referirse a la hijita de Gray y Juvia.

—Claro, amorcito.

Luego de que Nashi ganara la competencia y de que Happy admitiera que prefería pescado antes que chocolate se dirigieron al gremio, y pasaron el Día de Pascuas en familia, en esa gran familia llamada Fairy Tail.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**H**e de aceptar que el final me ha quedado raro. No supe bien como cerrarlo._

_**N**o impooooorta~... ¿Revieeeews? :3_

_**B**ye-bee._

_**H**ime-chii._


End file.
